This invention relates specifically to anti-inflammatory and anti-allergic compounds, having therapeutic use in various diseases, most importantly for patients suffering from hyperreactive airways and/or obstructive airways diseases, including asthma and bronchitis or from skin disorders and allergies, including urticaria, atopic dermatitis, allergic rhinitis and retinopathy or other small vessel diseases associated with diabetes mellitus or from ocular disorders, including conjunctivitis and keratitis. ##STR2##
The present compounds demonstrate chemical similarities to ketotifen (Zaditen.RTM.) and are not previously known to the applicants. Sedative side effects have severely limited the therapeutic usefulness of ketotifen and such side effects can been reduced or eliminated by using the compounds of the present invention.
The pharmacology, toxicology, metabolism and the clinical experience with ketotifen has been summarized by Sorkin et al. (Focus on Ketotifen. Ed. E. M. Sorkin. In Drugs, September 1990, Vol. 40, No. 3, pp. 412-448).